


Mating Season

by jakrar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, crackfic, post-"Metamorphosis"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrar/pseuds/jakrar
Summary: Greg Arkin got squashed into a swarm of bugs.  But just what happened to that swarm?post-"Metamorphosis"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mating Season

“Is it still out there?” Lana’s voice was strained and held a distinct tremor.

Clark checked every part of the yard he could see through the window, wishing he had some kind of super-vision. “I don’t think so.”

“It’s driving me crazy, Clark! Every time I go out, it’s there, stalking me. It’s built a nest in the tree out front, but it’s not the right time of year and I’ve never seen it with a mate. It keeps trying to land on my shoulder. What does it WANT?”

Clark shrugged uncomfortably. “Maybe it just likes you. Maybe someone raised it as a pet, and that’s why—”

“But it hates you!” Lana sounded almost shrill now. “It’s attacked you every time we’re outside together! Could it be rabid? Why is it like this?”

Clark had no answer for that.

*** 

The robin waited patiently, carefully out of sight from the front window. It only dimly remembered the Time Before, when humans were of little interest. There had been a large, empty building – potential shelter – and then the bugs had swarmed out. Not quite like any others the robin had seen, and the taste had carried a unique tang the bird could not resist. It had eaten every one it could catch – and then had come The Change. Now it had two imperatives: court the human female, and destroy the not-quite-human male.

It was only autumn, but that didn’t matter. The robin would claim its mate.


End file.
